De Killian à Hook : la véritable histoire du Capitaine Crochet
by Edelweisss
Summary: A/U. Vous vous êtes toujours interrogés sur le passé de Hook ? De l'abandon de son père à son séjour à Neverland en passant par son entrée dans la piraterie, son accession au rang de Capitaine à un si jeune âge, sa rencontre avec Milah etc...Voici donc la véritable histoire de Killian, futur Capitaine Crochet (par mon humble imagination bien sur)
1. Prologue

Bonjour les Oncers ! La saison trois approche à grands pas et nous connaîtrons alors la véritable histoire de Hook, mais comme il faudra encore attendre plus d'un mois, je me lance dans cette fic qui retracera son parcours, du jeune garçon abandonné à son passage à Neverland en passant par son entrée dans la piraterie, son accession au rang de capitaine et sa rencontre avec Milah...Hookers (fans de Hook dans Once) cette fanfic est pour vous !

J'espère que cela vous plaira ;).

Enjoy !

* * *

Notre histoire commence à Salort, la seconde plus grande ville du royaume après la capitale. C'était une ville prospère en raison de son gigantesque port constituant le centre névralgique du commerce maritime avec les royaumes voisin. Toute la journée ont pouvait y voir des bateaux de toutes les tailles, de la simple frégate aux énormes trois mâts qui se succédaient à un rythme soutenu, transportant diverses cargaisons provenant de pays plus ou moins lointains. Mais ce jour là tout le monde étaient plus agités que d'habitude car c'était aujourd'hui d'après les rumeurs que le "Magnifique" serait bientôt de passage à Salort. Le "Magnifique" était un gigantesque trois mâts, fer de lance de la marine royale avec à son bord un équipage de corsaire au service du roi menés par la Capitaine Eric Roberts dont la réputation sans tâche n'était plus à faire. Le port qui d'habitude n'était fréquentés que par les marins, était aujourd'hui noir de monde composé de manière hétéroclite de familles venues accueillir un proche, de curieux venu voir le célèbre bâtiment ou tout simplement des marins de passages mais tous guettaient les célèbres voiles bleues à l'horizon (certains marins plus nerveux que d'autres, leur navire transportant des choses que certains auraient pu qualifier de "pas tout à fait légal" et certains hommes disons moins tatillons auraient dit "contre bande"). Un jeune garçon de 13 ans en particulier semblait tout excité. Il avait des cheveux courts, d'un brun presque noir qui retombaient en mèches folles sur son front ainsi que de beaux yeux bleus perçant. Il se distinguait des autres par ses vêtement riches et son port de tête fier qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses origines nobles. Il scrutait l'horizon avec les joues rougies par le froid et l'enthousiasme. Il avait toujours aimé le port et depuis toujours doté d'un tempérament rebelle, il avait souvent échapper à la surveillance de sa gouvernante pour s'y rendre. Il aimait regarder les navires et les marins et pêcheurs s'affairer; il aimait l'odeur de l'océan, le son des vagues, et les odeurs exotiques qui se mêlaient parfois à la brise salée. Quelques fois même il arrivait à convaincre certains marins de lui raconter leurs aventures, les paysages qu'ils avaient vus et il se plaisait à s'imaginer les vivres aussi un jour. Derrière lui se tenait une femme âgée au visage très ridé et à l'air doux qui ne le lâchait pas du regard et tenait entre ses doigts une cape de fourrure qu'elle semblait vouloir obstinément lui mettre.

- Killian, vous devriez vous couvrir un peu plus..., reprocha t-elle gentiment.

Le jeune garçon en question la repoussa gentiment et se retourna en soulevant un sourcil.

- Polly, je te remercie mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas froid... répondit il un peu agacé en roulant des yeux.

Il avait désormais treize ans et il était irrité que sa gouvernante continue de le traiter comme un enfant. La vieille femme se mordit la lèvre et tritura sa cape.

- Comme vous voudrez, _Monsieur... _dit elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je vous rappelle que si vous tombez malade, vous serez obligé d'avaler ma célèbre soupe, glissa t-elle avec un air innocent.

Killian eut aussitôt une légère grimace de dégoût, sa gouvernante faisant la plus efficace et exécrable soupe contre la maladie.

- De plus, je pense qu'il serait dommage que vous soyez cloué au lit pendant le peu de temps où votre père sera à la maison... ajouta t-elle sagement.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait être couvé mais il n'était pas idiot, elle venait de marquer un point. Sans rien dire il prit la cape et se la posa sur les épaules, la mine renfrogné et reporta son regard à l'horizon, ne voulant pas voir le sourire victorieux sur le visage de la servante. Il se passa longtemps avant qu'un homme ne crie:

- DES VOILES BLEUES ! DES VOILES BLEUES ! LE MAGNIFIQUE ARRIVE ! s'exclamait-il à pleins poumons.

Tous le monde fut très excités avec l'annonce, certains pointant du doigt le bateau qui s'approchait. Kilian fronçait les sourcils, mécontent, de là où il était il ne pouvait rien voir. Il rajusta sa cape et fit un sourire malicieux à Polly avant de se mettre à fendre la foule, cherchant un meilleur point de vue. La vieille femme soupira, excédée et se mit a le suivre d'un pas tranquille. Killian s'excusa et passa devant un homme particulièrement barbu et enfin il le vit. Il était vraiment gigantesque. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il le voyait, mais cela restait impressionnant. Il fendait l'eau en s'approchant des quais, donnant une fausse impression que le port rapetissait, il était fait d'un bois riche et dans des tons clairs. Ses voiles bleues, encore gonflées par le vent étaient unique dans toute la flotte. On pouvait voir des hommes en uniforme sombre s'affairer sur le ponton, sous les ordres d'un homme portant un uniforme d'un rouge vif. A la vue de la tenue écarlate, le cœur de Killian fît un bond dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son père, et il était impatient et nerveux à l'idée de le retrouver. Polly arrivée à ses côtés lui fit un sourire bienveillant et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Arrivés enfin près du ponton, des hommes sautèrent dessus tandis que d'autres leur lançaient des cordes afin d'amarrer le "Magnifique" et quelques minutes plus tard une passerelle apparut, permettant à l'équipage et à son capitaine de descendre à terre. Killian se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bord de la passerelle et nerveux il rajusta ses vêtements et passa une main dans ses cheveux voulant paraître impeccable aux yeux de son père. Des membres de l'équipage descendirent en premier, retrouvant familles et amis dans la joie, mais toujours aucune trace du capitaine; Killian savait qu'il descendrait en dernier. En effet, bientôt un grand homme habillé d'un riche uniforme écarlate emprunta la passerelle. Il était grand, des cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de son fils mais ses yeux à lui étaient noisettes. Il avait une petite moustache finement taillée au dessus de la lèvre ainsi qu'un air hautain. Il avait l'air fatigué et soucieux et tapotait un renflement dans la poche intérieur de son veston. Des qu'il fut arrivé sur le ponton, Killian n'y tenant plus se précipita dans les bras de son père. Celui ci fût d'abord surpris car il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son fils avant de le repousser sèchement.

- Killian Roberts, ce ne sont pas là des manières de gentleman, réprimanda t-il durement. Tu n'es plus un enfant à présent...

Le Capitaine du "Magnifique" avait en effet été anobli dans sa jeunesse au rang de Lord et tenait à ce que son fils ait une éducation avec des codes des plus strictes. Polly se pinça les lèvre à la vue de l'embarras de Killian et fit une révérence au Lord qui la salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de retourner son attention sur son fils. Le jeune garçon baissa des yeux devant le regard inquisiteur de son père.

- Pardonnez moi Père, je me suis emporté, s'excusa t-il aussitôt, blessé.

Son père hocha la tête.

- J'accepte tes excuses fils, mais à l'avenir j'attends un comportement plus mature de ta part. Tu es presque un homme maintenant (1) ajouta t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Killian releva alors les yeux et plongea son regard dans les sien en la lui serrant.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Père. Votre absence a été pesante, dit Killian sur un ton neutre.

Le Capitaine Roberts acquiesça, plus serein.

- Je dois dire que tu m'as également manqué, Fils, répondit son père.

Il lâcha la main du jeune homme et jeta un œil autour de lui et se fixa sur trois hommes à l'air louches qui se tenaient non loin les bras croisés. A nouveau il tapota la poche intérieur de son veston.

- J'aurais aimé te voir plus longtemps mais j'ai quelques affaires urgentes à régler avant de rentrer...

Il se pencha légèrement vers son fils.

- Mais je te promets qu'une fois à la maison, j'aurais pleins de choses à te raconter sur mon voyage...Des contrebandiers, quelques abordages, des indigènes qui ne marchent que sur un pied, des pirates...

Killian eut alors les yeux qui brillent.

- Vous avez réussi à arrêter Barbe Noire ? demanda t-il ensuite.

Son père lui fît un clin d'œil.

- Je te raconterais tout ce soir, promis, dit-il en souriant.

Il se tourna vers Polly.

- Raccompagne Killian à la maison...ordonna t-il nerveusement. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps..

Polly baissa humblement la tête et entraîna Killian à sa suite jusqu'à leur carrosse. Killian s'assit à l'intérieur et passa sa tête par le fenêtre et porta son regard vers le port en aval où il pouvait encore voir les voiles bleues du bateau de son père.

* * *

De son côté, Eric se dirigea vers les trois hommes qui l'observaient. Ils se mirent à l'écart des regards indiscrets et il sortit une lettre de se sa poche intérieur qu'il donna au plus grand des trois. Le second lui tendit alors une autre lettre pliée et ils se séparèrent sans rien dire. Eric rangea fébrilement le morceau de papier compromettant dans la poche de son veston car si jamais il était vu en possession d'un tel document il était bon pour la potence...

* * *

(1) à l'époque, les gens se marient vers 15-16 ans je crois et Bealfire était apte à la guerre à 14 donc j'imagine que c'est exact..

Voici donc pour ce premier chapitre. On découvre que Killian est le fils d'un Capitaine de la marine royale (un Lord qui plus est). Je trouve cela logique car Hook parle bien dans la série, il est attaché aux bonnes manières, il a un code d'honneur et sait apparemment lire ce qui à l'époque n'était pas choses courante pour "les petites gens" (preuve Rumple demande à Cora et Cendrillon (je crois) si elles savent lire quand il leur propose un deal.

Mini Killian aime aller au port et à déjà des rêves d'aventure... Vous aurez remarqué que Killian ne porte pas le même nom de famille, c'est fait à dessein car pour moi quand son père l'a abandonné (lâcheté dans l'esprit de Killian) ça m'étonnerait qu'il ai voulu continuer à porter son nom, mais c'est un point de vue purement personnel...

Apparemment Eric n'a pas la conscience tranquille et ce qu'il trame va faire de lui un fugitif et Killian un enfants abandonné, plus de réponses à venir ;)


	2. La promesse

Salut ! Voici donc le premier vrai chapitre de cette histoire ! Merci de la review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Les chapitres de cette fic seront plutôt court je pense afin de faire avancer l'histoire plus vite ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Le père de Killian ne s'était pas remontré de l'après midi, Killian ne lui en voulait pas, après tout son père était un homme très important et très occupé. Le reste de la journée se passa donc comme d'habitude, il joua du piano et s'entraîna à l'escrime après avoir étudié avec son précepteur. Le soir venu, Killian s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait les étoiles d'un air pensif en attendant le possible retour de son père. C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, Ariel Roberts, qu'il n'avait pas connue. Il ne le savait que parce que Polly le lui avait dit. Elle était morte quelques heures après sa naissance et son père l'avait alors confié à diverses nourrice avant de finalement engager la vieille gouvernante. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère, il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'en avoir une et comme il n'avait pas connu la sienne, cela ne lui manquait pas. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment de la tristesse, plutôt de la curiosité à son égard car son père n'aimait pas parler d'elle. Certes, il avait vu quelques portraits d'elle dans son ancien boudoir et il la trouvait jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux aux reflets cuivrés, de belles robes et surtout de beaux yeux bleus vifs dont il avait hérité. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'elle penserait de lui, si elle l'aimerait, si elle serait fière...Il soupira et secoua la tête, car de toutes façons il ne le saurait jamais et retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles, il s'amusa à se souvenir de leur nom comme son père lui avait appris, car les marins se servent d'elles pour se repérer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir sur son père maintenant en simple chemise blanche, les traits tirés et la mine fatiguée.

-Bonsoir Killian, fît-il avec un sourire.

Le petit garçon se redressa aussitôt en.

- Bonsoir Père, répondit il. Je...Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, mentit-il car il n'avait pas le droit de veiller aussi tard.

Son père secoua la tête, il savait que son fils l'avait attendu mais Polly lui avait dit que son fils était assidu dans les cours qu'il lui faisait prendre et il décida de ne pas relever.

- Désolé, j'avais quelques affaires urgentes à régler, mais me voilà comme promis...Veux tu toujours entendre mes histoires ? demanda t-il sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina et ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Oh oui Père, bien sur ! répondit il avec joie.

- Alors, au lit...

Killian se précipita dans son lit et tira les couvertures sur lui en s'asseyant contre son oreiller. son père rit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de lui. Killian se mordait la lèvre d'excitation mais il savait qu'un gentleman se devait de contrôler ses émotions et ne laissait (presque) rien paraître.

- Par quoi veux tu commencer ? lui demanda t-il.

Killian réfléchit un instant.

- Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé avec Barbe Noire, dit il. Vous avez réussi à l'attraper ? Vous l'avez tué ? demanda t-il avec excitation.

Cela faisait des années que ce pirate semait la terreur en mer et jusque là il avait échappé à tout ses poursuivants. Cela faisait longtemps que son père rêvait d'être celui qui l'arrêterait.

- Oui, répondit fièrement son père.

Killian sourit alors d'un air mauvais.

- Tant mieux, ce n'était qu'un sale pirate, de la vermine, affirma t-il. Comment l'avez vous attrapé ?

Son père lui raconta alors comment "Le Magnifique" avait pris en chasse le "Queen Anne's Revenge"le navire tant redouté du terrible capitaine Barbe noire. Comment la batailla avait fait rage quand ils les avaient rattrapé, il n'oublia pas de décrire l'odeur de poudre, le son des canons. Il continua avec l'abordage, le sons des sabres et des épées qui s'entrechoquent, et enfin le duel entre lui et le sombre pirate dont il détailla chaque mouvement. Kilian était captivé, les yeux brillants d'admiration pour son père, fier d'être le fils d'un tel homme et de porter son nom. Puis il continua avec sa victoire et la décapitation en bonne et due forme. Il lui raconta aussi avoir mis la tête dans un sac pour la ramener au roi et qu'ils ont jeté le corps par dessus bord. Il lui dit aussi qu'il a vu le corps sans tête de Barbe Noire faire trois fois la tour du bateau à la brasse avant de sombrer...(1)

- Qu'avez vous fait de l'équipage et du navire ?

- Nous avons mit l'équipage au fer afin de les faire juger et pendre et nous avons coulé le "Queen Anne's Revenge", lui dit son père. Mais assez parlé de ces vermines de pirates...

Il lui raconta ensuite les îles et pays qu'il avait visité, les drôles de gens qu'il avait rencontré etc...Tout cela faisait rêver le petit garçon.

- Père, pourrais je un jour venir avec vous ? demanda t-il.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu es le fils d'un marin, quel père serais je si je ne t'emmenais pas voir le monde...

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Kilian.

- Bien sur, affirma t-il.

Killian n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

- C'est une promesse ?

Son père hocha la tête.

- Je t'en fais la promesse Killian, un jour je t'emmènerais avec moi naviguer sur les 7 mers et nous visiterons le monde, ensemble...

Il lui ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux et se leva.

- Maintenant, il est plus que temps de dormir pour toi...Bonne nuit Killian.

Il fît mine d'éteindre la bougie mais un regard appeuré de Killian l'en dissuada et il ne dit rien. Rassuré le jeune garçon bailla en effet et se coucha de manière plus confortable.

- Bonne nuit Père...

Et l'homme quitta la chambre de son fils en fermant doucement la porte. Il descendit et vit que Polly avait l'air agitée et se dirigea vers elle.

- Un problème Polly ? demanda t-il.

La vieille femme parut soulagée de le voir et très nerveuse.

- Oh Monsieur, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le choix, disait elle précipitamment. Mais ce sont des envoyés royaux, je ne pouvais pas leur refuser l'entrée...

L'homme se figea.

- Où sont ils ?

- Je les aient fait attendre dans votre bureau...

Il se mit a réfléchir à toutes vitesse.

- Ca ira Polly, tu peux disposer je m'en occupe, dit il calmement.

Le vieille femme se retira donc et il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer à son bureau où l'attendaient deux hommes en uniformes. Les choses s'annonçaient vraiment mal pour lui si le Roi avait été mis au courant de ce qu'il avait fait...

* * *

(1) véritable légende qui entoure la mort de Barbe Noire.

Voilà donc pour ce second chapitre, comme Hook ne parle pas de sa mère lors de l'abandon de son père j'en ai conclu qu'elle était morte ou même qu'il ne l'avait pas connue...Killian n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les pirates (pour le moment) et son père vient de lui faire la promesse qu'ils visiteront le monde ensemble (quand on connait l'avenir on voit de l'ironie partout). Eric cache décidément quelque chose de louche et bientôt il devra fuir pour sauver sa vie...


End file.
